calendarswikiaorg-20200214-history
Cesidian calendar
New calendar conceived by [[Cesidio Tallini|'Cesidio Tallini']], and having 14 months. The calendar has generated other cultural offshoots like a Martian calendar, as well as a new astrology and astronomy. The Cesidian calendar is superior to the Gregorian calendar in many ways. Week There are 7 days in a Cesidian calendar week, as well as 2 irregular or special days: * * Jeuday originally was "Juday", coming from the English Jupiter + day. It was changed to Jeuday on April 20, 2006 (P:06E2006), which comes from the French jeudi + the English day, on the suggestion of linguist Adalbert Kowal. He made the interesting observation that the French form for "Jupiter's Day" was better, since it alludes to the Ludi Romani, a religious festival in ancient Rome held to the honour of Jupiter, whose temple was dedicated on 13 September 509 BC. The French form of the word not only is a derivative of the Latin Jovis Dies ''("Jupiter's Day"), but also alludes to the fact that "Jupiter's day" in Rome, ''jeudi in French, was a big dies ludi, a day when a great variety of state-funded entertainments that were available for all. This was clearly more suggestive of the Sabbath function of this day in the Cesidian calendar, and so the change to the French form of the word seemed more apt. * † Saturnday originally was "Saturday", but was changed to Saturnday on April 16, 2006 (J:02E2006) to differentiate it from the Gregorian day which also stands for the Sabbath of the Jews and several Christian sects. The Italian "sabato" and the Interlingua "sabbato" were also changed to differentiate the Cesidian second day of the week from the Jewish Sabbath ("Seventh Day" in Hebrew). * ‡ Originally was "Neptuday", but was changed to Neptunday on July 13, 2005 (P:12H2005), thanks to an intelligent multilingual suggestion by Alberto Mardegan. Months The Cesidian Months, on the other hand, are 14: * * Montessori originally was "Muhammad", but month's name was changed to Montessori on December 2, 2005 (V:24M2005), through a calendar reform process. This became necessary to avoid serious problems that may have occurred through extensive Cesidian calendar use. Years The years are assumed to start on January 1 of the Gregorian calendar and the same year numbering system is used. This caused the Jeuday to occur on Sunday in 2006 and 2017. Names in Different Languages * * Jeuday originally was "Juday", "giovedì", and "jovedi" in English, Italian, and Interlingua respectively, but was changed to Jeuday, giudì, and jeudi on April 20, 2006 (P:06E2006) to the French form of the Jovis Dies ''("Jupiter's Day") on the suggestion of linguist Adalbert Kowal, since this the French ''jeudi also alludes to "Jupiter's Day" being a dies ludi during Roman times, a day when a great variety of state-funded entertainments that were available for all. This was clearly more suggestive of the Sabbath function of this day in the Cesidian calendar, and so the change to the French form of the word seemed more apt. The English Jeuday and the Italian giudì are respectively Anglicised and Italianised forms of the French jeudi, while the Interlingua form jeudi, is straight from the French. Use of Cesidian calendar today Today the Cesidian calendar is used by Cesidians (an advanced form of Judeo-Christianity), since the calendar is considered sacred for various reasons — eg, it is the first Messianic calendar. The Cesidian calendar has also produced cultural offshoots, from a Martian calendar; to Bucksfanian astrology (a 14-sign tropical astrology system); to the Cyberterra Mean Time (CMT) format, which is a combination of Cesidian calendar date and Swatch Internet Time. It should be noted that the Cyberterra Mean Time standard, on the other hand, is simply the UTC + 1 hour standard, with no daylight saving or summer time observed throughout the year. There is also a system of multi-faith holidays now used with the Cesidian calendar, which could be used in theory by people of complementary faiths (Judeo-Christian faiths), but also by Buddhists. It should also be noted that the Cesidian calendar is also used by the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA), and the UMMOA now has not one, not two, but three "Big Bens", or three independent websites, with independent hosts, functioning as global "Big Bens". These can be consulted at any time online to find out the particular date in the Cesidian calendar, the Cesidian calendar day of the week, as well as the Cyberterra Mean Time (CMT) of the moment. Cyberterra Mean Time (CMT) — unlike the Biel Mean Time (BMT) system which was proposed by the Swiss company Swatch — is actually based on the Cyberterra Meridian, whose geo coordinates are 43°0'0" North and 15°0'0" East. This corresponds to an actual point on the earth's surface, which despite being in the middle of the Adriatic Sea, was visited in the past by humans. Well, even if one CMT domain or site is down at a specific moment because of downtime, chances are pretty good that the other CMT domains or sites will still be working/accessible. See also *Cyberterra Mean Time *Swatch Internet Time *26-day Month Calendar with leap month normally once every 21 years. References * The Cesidian Root: A bizarre peek at the world wide weird, by Sasha Bogursky, FoxNews.com, 29 February 2012. * Happy International Pi Day!, by Cesidio Tallini, Intermicronational World, 14 March 2014 * The Cesidian calendar, and why it is different, by Cesidio Tallini, Cesidian Church, 26 September 2014. * Celebrate the first Feast of Nations this 14 October!, by Cesidio Tallini, CMT.io, 14 October 2014. External links * CMT - Cyberterra Mean Time (virtual realm) * Cyberterra Mean Time standard * Cyberterra Mean Time format * Cesidian Calendar * Cesidian Holidays * HMRD Cesidio Tallini * Swatch Internet Time * City of Cyberterra Category:14-month calendars Category:7-day week Category:Days outside the week cycle Category:26-day month calendars